Scars
by Tityuio
Summary: A short moment between Amber and Hei during Heaven's War.


Author's Note: This is my second story for this site. It's no big deal, but I felt like I need to post it so...Enjoy.

XXXXXXX

At the beginning of everything, he was broken…

Hei had lost everyone he loved. Everyone, but his sister. She was everything he had left and he was going to protect her no matter what would cost him.

Hei wanted her back…He wanted her back from the dark pit he had lost her at the moment she had become a Contractor. Her lifeless brown eyes that ones used to be filled with happiness were only bringing him memories of her sweet and childish smile that brought him nothing more than pain now.

Hei was sitting on the coast of a river in South America's rain forests, which was distanced from their base, gazing at his reflection the in water's surface. The sky had dark blue nuance, as thousands of stars were blinking and shivering. Some of them were falling, meaning that a Contractor was dead. The jungle was all green with different animal and creatures, which were crawling around. If anyone had heard the countless sounds in the forest, he would think that they almost sounded like an orchestra.

Amber, which was heading to the base after getting some water, passed behind him.

"Amber…" he muttered without looking back. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

She looked at him uncertain for a second, but then left the buckets down and came behind him to sit on the grass. For a minute, they both didn't know what to say. Hei was just staring at the river's stream, and Amber was glancing down, wondering why he would want her to keep him company. Surely, she wasn't the best for such task and, besides, he hated all Contractors, including her. At times, she gave him small peeks just to make sure he was still there.

Hei himself was surprised that he asked Amber to stay. Maybe he wanted to talk with someone, to share some how he felt, and she was always around. It was tough for him to not be able to speak with his sister.

Suddenly, big number of stars began falling from the sky. Amber and Hei noticed it and watched it with curiosity. Hei made an attempt to count the falling stars, but he lost number after seventeen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" questioned Amber, breaking the long silence.

"You know," started Hei, "someone I once knew told me that when a star falls God opens the sky and if you wish something, he'll listen to you."

"What do you wish?"

_To have my sister and my old life back,_ thought Hei.

"Nothing really," he answered instead. "I guess, because the old stars are gone this isn't true anymore."

"Maybe someday it will be true again," she muttered quietly, but he heard her.

"You mean that someday old sky will return?" Hei was surprised for her saying such a thing.

He waited for an answer, but it didn't come. Amber seemed somehow distracted and conceived.

"Amber?" She looked at him. He stared at her beautiful calm amber eyes and asked, "Do you believe in it?"

"That old stars may return? It's irrational for a Contractor to think such things."

"You didn't answer me."

Amber looked at the midnight sky for short before responding, "Yes. I believe in it."

Then, at this moment, Hei somehow filled with hope. With hope that maybe one day he will have his innocent sister back. If Amber was acting irrational so could Bai. If the theory that Contractors were changing was correct, he had a chance to see her smile once again.

They looked at each other's eyes for a while, but it seemed like a life time.

Amber breathed out slowly, looking puzzled at his astounding midnight blue eyes. Her heart began to pound faster and heavier as though she was skating on thin ice and was going to fall any moment. She hadn't felt this way since years and she barely recalled what this sensation was like. However, her mind focused on something else. Why had Hei asked her that? It was irrational for her to say yes, was it? And more important, why his words made her feel so…special? So…different? He was a human after all, a defend less and week creature, and she was a Contractor, an emotionless, cruel and likeness human.

Although Amber didn't care for any rules and laws due to her contract, for her it was still somehow wrong to feel this way towards a human. But everything seemed to fade away by the sensation that he was giving her and that was sending chills all over her body. Those blue eyes were stunning.

Hei didn't know how to feel. Something in her that night had made him look at her in different way. He didn't see her as a ruthless and merciless murder now. She was different from what he had seen on battlefield. She seemed so fragile and small…so innocent.

An unknown feeling of attraction obsessed him. He placed his arm on her face to see how soft her skin was. As her heart pounded faster, she didn't resist and gave into the sensation with a small smile. Surprised how calm she was, Hei got close to her to press his lips to hers.

Amber didn't react at first; she just stood there without even flickering. But then a voice inside her said that this was the right thing to do. She opened her mouth, letting Hei to explore her lips. Without realizing it, her hands found their way to him and she wrapped them around his well-formed body.

Within a few minutes, passion started growing between them. None of them wanted to stop. It was like there was some sort of attraction between them, an invisible bond. The feeling was completely various from what they had felt before. Amber had been with other guys, while she had been a human, but she never felt such desire for someone. As for Hei, he didn't have experience in this area, but if he was sure for one thing, it was that it felt unique.

He leaned her on the ground, kissing her and without doubting even for a second. They both had suppressed their feelings for very long time, but tonight they didn't need to do it anymore. Masks were dropped, pretends were left aside, lies were forgotten and all laws and rules were nothing more, but words for them now.

"Don't let me go," pleaded Amber, digging her hands into his hair, which was almost as dark as his soul.

Holding her tighter, during the gap between the kisses, he whispered, "I won't."

There it was – true love. Something that connects people for forever. It makes them feel special and satisfied. But, of course, each one love leaves scars. The only difference is that some scars are deeper than others.

Amber was Hei's deepest scar…


End file.
